


Put Shutters on My Eyes

by androgenius



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Lea decide to make a sextape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Shutters on My Eyes

"Oh... shoot. Is this on? I can't figure out your camera, Lee."

"What?" She's off the bed in seconds and by his side, bumping his hip with hers to get him out of the way. "Of course it's on, silly, see? That light right here. It's green, so we're being filmed right now! Hi, Camera!"

Grinning, she moves back to the front of it as she waves.

"Are you sure we don't want to cut this part out? If anyone--"

" _No one_ ," she drawls as she straightens, grabbing the front of his shirt to tug him closer with a wicked smile, their lips mere millimeters apart, "is going to find that tape but us, Daddy." Licking her lips, she kisses him softly, whispering against his lips. "And we're going to enjoy every last moment of it, _including_ the rewatches."

"Mm," he sighs, kissing her back for a moment before he pulls back to look at the back of the camera again with a nod. "I think we're good. You want to?"

"Do I ever," she growls, moving away from in front of the camera for a moment to dim the lights before grabbing hold of his tie to slowly drag him to bed as she moves backwards like a cat on the prowl for her tomcat.

The afterparty for the awards show earlier that night has left them just tipsy enough for neither of them to care about the possible ramifications involved in making a sextape, and Lea runs her hands gratuitously up and over his front.

"Look at you, so handsome and dressed up..."

"That's _your_ fault," he laughs as she slips back onto the bed, tugging him closer.

"Of course it is. But you have to admit, you look a _lot_ better in Marc Jacobs than you ever looked in 9th grade high-water pants, Daddy..."

Laughing out loud, he eases her back on the bed, his hands coming up to frame her slight body as he leans in to kiss her properly.

"Maybe you should help me out of it, Baby," he laughs against her skin, his mouth trailing from her lips to her ear as she softly gasps. "No matter _how_ good it might look."

"You're right, it'll look better on the floor," she whimpers eagerly, her hands already scrambling to reach up to undo his tie, the buttons on his shirt, his dress slacks.

"Shoes off?"

"Mmmhmm." Capturing her earlobe between his teeth, he shifts down to grind against her, his hand already impatiently tugging up on her cocktail dress to get her out of it. "First thing I took off as soon as we got back."

"Everyone else probably thinks we'll just cuddle..." she giggles, reaching over his back to tug off her own heels to toss them beside her bed. "Everyone should know sleepovers with my best friend means so much more than that."

"Hopefully not, I'm not sure they'd understand." Sitting up, he tugs up on her dress to finally lift it over her head with the zipper undone.

"I don't think they have to."

"So they won't have to find out..."

"... how a gay guy can fuck his best friend on a regular basis?"

"... how in love with you I am," he beams, still smiling deviously with the knowledge that she wasn't wearing panties-- and just for him, too.

Sitting back on his heels again, he makes quick work of his loosened tie and opened shirt, easily chucking off his slacks along with his socks as he moves back down to between her legs, spreading her open.

"Daddy-- oh god, Daddy, please..."

"It's okay, Baby. Daddy's home," he whispers against the inside of her thigh, littering the skin there with soft kisses, bringing her legs over his shoulders to lean into her. "I've got you."

He loves eating her out, loves the sounds she makes that somehow only he can draw out of her-- at least according to Lea, and he knows she has no reason to lie about this, not to him, not ever. She moans sharply as he dips his tongue inside of her, and he can't help but think that he _should_ be the only one to do this to her, that they shouldn't have to share each other. That being in love with your best friend is normal, even if you're gay and she happens to be a girl.

" _Daddy_!"

"Mm--" he groans against her, moving up to lap at her clit as he presses not one, but two fingers inside of her to curl and press upward as she moans, loud, one last time for him before coming hard around his fingers.

"God, I love you," he whispers against her skin, placing one last kiss against her clit before withdrawing his fingers from her clenching, pulsing cunt only to kiss his way up her front, lingering on each little dip and each little tattoo and birthmark along the way.

"Come on," he finally nods against her as he reaches her neck, kissing the skin there softly before he pushes back to sit on his heels, hooking his thumbs into his boxers to draw them down and over his erection.

"You know what I like?" she grins hugely, wiggling her ass from one side to the other as she makes her way over to him, leaning up to nuzzle at his neck, hands firmly planted on either side of his legs. "They can all watch that movie of yours, but no one has any idea how huge my Daddy really is."

"And it should stay that way," he grins down at her as he leans in to cup her face, kissing her softly. "This is a privilege only for the Lea Micheles of the world."

"Am I daddy's little girl?" she grins against him, rubbing their noses together.

"You're daddy's little girl," he beams right back, reaching out to tug her up and onto his lap. "Come on, climb on. Daddy wants his little girl."

"Mm--"

She sinks down on top of him easily, too practiced and knowledgeable about his body after years of sharing her own with him, her hands coming around to touch his face, keep him close as he leans one hand back for support, the other staying on her back as they start to move.

"Oh god, Baby..."

" _Oh_ \-- mm," she whimpers, leaning in close to nip at his earlobe as they move together, whispering quietly in his ear. "Should we be _performing_ more?"

"What?" he actually laughs even as he keeps moving inside of her, kissing her cheek like it's the most natural thing in the world for him, for them. "Of course not. This is supposed to be us, right? So just do what you always do. Which is why I..."

Letting his hand trail from her back to her front, grasping first at her breast before slipping lower, lower, to play and tease at her clit, Jon can't help but grin as he watches her face, gasping at the way she suddenly feels, clenching around him in response.

"Oh, Jon-- _Jon_ \--"

It's when she dissolves from the pretense of calling him _Daddy_ to just calling him _Jon_ that he knows he's doing something right, when she forgets that they're acting and remembers that this is all just them, how much they care and love each other, how much it means to him to be more than just _Daddy_ to her, more than just the guy she lovingly plucked into her care that day during _Spring Awakening_ auditions, to be just _Jon_.

"God, Lee, you feel perfect," he groans, his finger speeding up as he feels her nearing her own release, not wanting to miss a second of it as she leans into kiss him, hard, her thighs trembling over his own.

Taking over the majority of the movement as he pushes up into her, her hands on either side, cupping his face as she whimpers into him, he can't help but feel himself nearing completion alongside her, the feeling of Lea shuddering her orgasm around him almost enough to take him home.

"Ahh-- _Jon_!"

Lea's voice is all he needs as his hips stagger to a halt and he stills inside of her with a sharp groan, his hand moving from her clit, where it had stalled to a stop, to grab hold of her ass, letting himself stay buried deep inside of her.

"Mm--"

"I love you, Daddy."

And just like that, the mask is back on, Jon smiling as he kisses her cheek. They might have loved each other enough to stop pretending to the rest of the world in another life, another dimension, another time, but for now, this is enough.

"I love you, too, Baby."


End file.
